Of Supergirl's and Cherries
by Superkaradamnvers
Summary: Supergirl likes cherries, Cat likes Supergirl, and i really need to stop writing this stuff.


Of Supergirls and Cherries

Cat watched with barely restrained control as Kara built up her pile of cherry stems in the discard bowl, and rapidly emptied the full bowl of whole fruit in front of them. The cherries were amazing, Cat loved cherries, but apparently so did Supergirl, and seeing the girl in her suit, licking her fingers clean in between the tiny treats, and seeing her lips rapidly stain to red from the fruit while she ate...

Cat barely restrained a moan.

Kara licked off her fingertip and reached for another cherry, and Cat sat back, watching her from the corner of her eye. Hey, if Kara was going to provide a show, then Cat didn't see why she shouldn't enjoy it.

Long time happening, this attraction, but usually Cat could tame it, it being Kara beside her, the personification of sunshine. The sweetheart. Cat could handle that, the loose unflattering blouses and cheap thrift store slacks. But this girl... Supergirl was anything but calming to Cat. It was the opposite, raging and flaming... Cat wanted this hero like nobody ever should, especially at her age.

This was a simple invitation to have Supergirl here at the event. It didn't mean anything, if not insane protection should anything untoward happen here, and Cat could see Kara was happy in her suit, happy to be here, and the girl seemed to have boosted her confidence a little while ago.

Cat knew Kara was comfortable as Supergirl, but in such a public place as a CatCo party, Cat understood that Kara had secrets to keep. Things to hide from the paparazzi filled world. But she was calm now, happy even, laughing with some people as they passed by their table, and cheering for the presenters on stage occasionally.

It was the freaking red cherries that were killing Cat softly. This was too much. Cat had always thought Supergirl was stunning, even more so than Kara, and maybe it was a kink, that beautiful cape currently laid sweetly over her lap. Or maybe it was seeing Supergirl with red stained fingertips and even redder stained lips, but Cat was dying here at this table, watching her lick her top lip off and then bite again, then lick off her finger when some of the juice ran down and stained her.

Cat wasn't going to properly survive this, not fully, anyways. Not without getting what she... no. Cat wouldn't. Not on her life. It would be corporate suicide if anyone ever caught Cat with her assistant, let alone Supergirl. Cat watched as Kara moaned at a surprisingly sweet fruit, and licked her own lips, which were suddenly all too dry, and clenched the satin of her dress in her hand, trying to ground herself.

Cat was right beside her, there were inches apart, hidden by low lighting and dark ambience. Cat could touch her, right here, right now... she had no doubt in her mind Kara would accept. Kara could hide her identity and her secret powers, but her want for Cat was plainly there, even if only to Cat.

Cat slipped her hand under the table, against Kara's skirt, and felt the younger woman stiffen, then look over barely, and settle back into her seat.

''Keep eating those, and I might lose my mind, Supertease.'' Cat whispered barely, knowing Kara would hear it like a drum in the room.

As if that was a challenge, Cat watched her reach forward for another fruit, and Cat groaned softly. ''You're a vixen, Supergirl.''

''I know what I want.'' She retorted in a whisper, and her free hand slipped to Cat's thigh, underneath the slit of her expensive dress, and Cat's breath caught in her throats when a powerful finger slipped beneath the edge, just barely, of her silky black panties, at her hip. ''I like getting my way, Cat Grant.''

''You're insane, Supergirl. We're at my own party, which I expressly invited you to, and you want to... what? Go backstage, my office, break the rules and some furniture? Now?''

''Why not?'' Kara said barely, and bit into another cherry, making Cat sigh and sit up straight in her seat. ''You're the Queen, after all. Shouldn't you make your own rules?''

Cat was going to respond, and possibly get up and take Supergirl's hand and drag her along right now, she'd rarely been so aroused in her life, let alone by another girl, but Kara kept slipping her fingers closer, and Cat bit her lip as Kara leaned in a bit and teased a finger along the inside of her thigh, and Cat nearly combusted in her seat.

When Kara removed her hand, Cat suddenly felt very cold and hollow for a second, lonely, and her body begged for Kara's touch to return. Cat stared, mouth agape, as Kara licked her finger again, not from the cherries this time, and Cat stood up, the look in her eyes proving no words were necessary for Kara to understand, but Cat spoke anyways.

''You have two minutes to be on my balcony, Kara Danvers.'' Cat said, and Kara gasped softly, but she smiled wickedly, dark intent sparkling in her pretty eyes. ''Bring the cherries.''


End file.
